Loving You
by couple.freak
Summary: I was so scared..." she whispered closing her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek "I love you too much". NaruSaku


Loving you

_-------------------------------_

'_I just love you too much'_

_-------------------------------_

Sakura was walking happily through the streets of Konoha, her short hair bounced with every step she took, a bright smile adorned her face, today was the day Naruto returned from his mission, as she walked toward the gates of the village she waved at her friends, she saw Ino with Shikamaru, who were walking hand in hand when she neared the gates she saw Hinata with Sasuke, her heart made a flip and her smile widened. Sasuke had gone to the mission with Naruto, so if he was there with Hinata that must mean one thing…

Naruto was back.

She hurried her pace and there, leaning on the gates, was the young man she loved "Naruto!" She called waving her hand, the boy opened his eyes and grinned he walked toward her with open arms and hugged her tightly; she hugged him back, burying her face in his chest.

"I missed you" Naruto said softly kissing the top of her head, Sakura looked up at him and smiled. She had missed him too, she never thought she would end up with him, but now she was glad she had. She loved him so much, that words couldn't even describe how she cared for him.

"Let's go take a walk" she suggested as she held his hand in hers, she lead the way to the park, the smile still intact in her face. Naruto let his girlfriend lead the way as he looked at her lovingly; he definitely was the luckiest guy in the whole world "So, tell me, how was the mission" Sakura asked once they sat in a bench near a fountain.

"Sooo tired!" The boy whined leaning his head on her shoulder, the girl laughed "Believe it! Sasuke-teme and I had to go to this far away village just to give an old man a scroll" he said closing his eyes "and then on the way back we were ambushed by some ninjas, but Teme and I were so much better, of course I was so much better than that bastard" He grinned.

Sakura hugged the boy and smiled "I'm glad you are back, I never thought I would miss you that much".

"I don't know if that's good or bad" he laughed, suddenly he stopped laughing and he stiffened. Sakura, who thought it was a joke, paid no attention, but after sometime she looked at him worriedly, he had been silent which was weird in him.

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, he shook his head softly and Sakura's eyes widened in worry "What's wrong?" Naruto's hold tightened around her and she hugged him back.

"My head hurts and I'm getting dizzy" He said, his eyes weren't looking at her; they had a faraway look in them. Sakura hugged him tight not knowing what to do. Suddenly Naruto bolted up from the bench and looked at her "Can we go somewhere else? Let's go to the Hokage mountain" he said, Sakura stood up slowly and nodded, slightly confused. When they reached the top they leaned in a nearby tree, the view was amazing. As time passed the sky was slowly covered by grey clouds and shortly after it began raining.

"Sakura" The boy whispered, his voice barely audible, she looked at him and her eyes widened again, his eyes were red and puffy "I…can't…breathe" He said coughing "I…can't…breathe" he repeated, Sakura panicked . Naruto bended over his stomach, coughing.

"Naruto!" His eyes filled with tears from the lack of oxygen, he hugged Sakura tightly, like his life depended on it "What do I do?" She panicked; Naruto shook his head as he kept coughing, he motioned her to sit down, she helped him to the ground.

"Sakura…I can't…feel…my legs" He said between coughs, Sakura's eyes where full of tears by now. He began trembling, it stopped for a few seconds but then the shivering came back with full force.

Suddenly Sakura had an idea she made some hand signs, a green light surrounded both of her hands and then she placed one on his chest and the other on his legs. As she focused on finding something wrong with her boyfriend, the boy stopped coughing and trembling.

After sometime the green light surrounding Sakura's hand began to change to a red color, which meant some venom was getting out of Naruto's body. "Naruto, are you better?" she asked the boy, he nodded and held her against his chest, Sakura closed her eyes as a few tears rolled down her cheeks "Thank you" he whispered dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"I was so scared…" She whispered hugging him tight "I just love you so much"

---

A.N: Ok, so I just felt like writing a NaruSaku, hope it wasn't too bad or confusing n_n'

If it was feel free to tell me! Please R&R!

-Hikari Hina


End file.
